Eine Romantische Doctor Who fanfic
by Konda020946
Summary: Aufgrund des eindeutig sexuellen Inhalts als M eingestuft. Entschuldigt mein gelegentliches springen ins English das ist weil einige der Zitate einfach zu gut sind um sie nicht zu bringen Alle Rechte an den Figuren und dem Hintergrund gehören BBC und den angeschlossenen Firmen.


Ein Martini stand vor ihm das alleine war seltsam doch er wusste auch nicht wer die Frau ihm gegenüber war. Trotzdem sie hatte ihm seinen Lieblingsdrink auf den Tisch gestellt und sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt ohne ein Wort zu sagen oder eine Antwort von ihm abzuwarten. Sie lächelte ihn über ihren Drink, dem Geruch nach ein starker Sherry oder Cognac, an und nach mehreren Minuten begann sie zu sprechen. Ihre Stimme war etwas zwischen einem leisen Säuseln und einem kecken Lachen. Undefinierbar und dennoch unglaublich einnehmend. Er war nicht einmal in der Lage die Augen von ihren verführerischen roten Lippen zu nehmen um sie ganz zu mustern wie er es normalerweise Tat wen sein Gegenüber ihn auch nur im Entferntesten sexuell stimulierte was sie auf mehrerlei Art und Weise tat. Das Kleid war unglaublich eng anliegen und noch unglaubliche tiefer ausgeschnitten. „Also habe ich dich endlich gefunden Jack. Es war eine schwere Suche das muss ich zugeben. Von Cardiff aus hast du deine Spuren perfekt verwischt. Dort war die Spur ja einfach aufzunehmen aber ihr zu folgen, das war bedeuten schwieriger." Er war erstaunt. Also kannte sie ihn wirklich. Ihm flogen zwei Fragen durch den Kopf. 1. Weshalb suchte sie ihn? 2. Kannte er sie? Er hatte in seiner äußerst langen Lebenszeit schon viele Menschen ach was Menschen Wesen kennenglernt. Einige nur flüchtig, obwohl das bei ihm Körperliche Kontakte nicht ausschloss, andere länger und intimer und wieder andere trotz langer Zeit nicht so nah wie er wollte. Dennoch er erkannte sie nicht. Schlimmer auch sein an seinem Handgelenk befindlicher Vortex Manipulator der ein beeindruckendes Arsenal an Scannern und Sensoren verfügte konnte auch von ihr kein klares Bild liefern. Sie war offensichtlich menschlich aber etwas ging darüber hinaus etwas undefinierbares flüchtiges als ob es verschwunden war bevor es richtig seien Wirkung entfalten konnte. „Jack du benimmst dich unhöflich erst weigerst du dich ein Wort zu sagen und dann starrst du die ganze Zeit auf den Handgelenk. So wurdest du mir nicht beschrieben. Ich dachte es wäre ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit dich von irgendwelchen geplanten Sauerreien abzuhalten." Sagte sie während sie verführerisch grinste. „ Wer hat mich dir beschrieben?" „Mein Mann." Sagte sie trocken und dennoch mit einer Liebe in der Stimme die zu beschreiben ihm nicht möglich war. „ Dann meine Dame kennt er mich nicht so gut wie er dachte ich zerstöre keine glücklichen Beziehungen." „Ich glaube kaum, dass es ihm etwas ausmachen würde er weiß das wir beide vor unserer Hochzeit und danach Beziehungen hatten und haben werden." „Wie soll ich das den verstehen ist ihr Mann ein Zeitreisender?" [hier wechsele ich aus dramaturgischen Gründen kurz ins Englsiche]„Penny in the air." Langsam kam ein Funke in seinem Hirn auf der sich rasch zu einem Buschfeuer ausbreitete. „Sie…. Er….." [wieder englisch] „ Penny Drops".

Der Doctor ist verheiratet? Mit dir? Wie? Wann? Wieso wurde ich nicht eingeladen?"Schallendes Lachen. Nach kurzer Zeit hat Melody sich wieder beisammen. „Jack ich werde dir die Fragen entweder kurz und knapp beantworten und dann, na lass es mich mal so ausdrücken, sehen wir was der Abend noch für uns bereithält" hier begann Jacks Herz schneller zu schlagen da River begann mit dem Nagel ihres linken Zeigefingers den Ausschnitt ihres Dekolletees nachzufahren und dabei dünne kaum merkliche schnell wieder verblassende weiße Linien erzeugte. „Oder wir besprechen es lange und ausführlich und verschieben den Spaß auf später." Die Geräusche um ihn herum waren für ihn verstummt nichts außer den Worten dieser Frau hatte noch Bedeutung für ihn. Er überlegte fieberhaft durfte er diese Grenze überschreiten? Ihm war klar, dass so etwas Kleinliches wie körperliche Liebe dem Doctor nicht einmal die Mühe des Erwähnens wert war. Für den Timelord war Sex etwas so profanes wie Kniebeugen. Es war ihm auch klar, dass der Doctor weder ihm noch ihr die geringsten Vorwürfe machen würde. Doch für ihn war es anderes er war als Mensch aufgewachsen und erzogen worden. Selbst ein Mensch aus dem Jahrtausend würde nicht einfach so Sex mit der Frau des besten Freundes haben. Seine Hormone sagten unverkennbar ihre Meinung den die Zugfestigkeit der Nähte seiner Hose wurde stark getestet. Er war so in sich versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte wie sich jemand von hinten an ihn heranschlich und den Mund nah an sein rechtes Ohr brachte. Er sah nicht einmal das verschmitzte Grinsen das sich auf Melodys Gesicht ausbreitete so sehr war er in seinen Moralischen Konflikt versunken. Er bemerkte erst etwas als die Hand der Person auf seine linke Schulter herabfuhr und ein Wort in sein Ohr geflüstert wurde. [Dramarturgsiche Gründe für englisch wieder einmal] „RUN"

„ Nein ernsthaft lauf du weißt ja nicht was sie mit mir gemacht hat als sie mich das erste Mal getroffen hat." Sagte der Doctor mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Doctor bist du das? Du hast es wieder getan. Du hast dich schon wieder regeneriert. Die wievielte Form ist das? Ein bisschen nerdig aber der Stil kommt gut. Es können nur wenig Leute eine Fliege tragen." [Dramaturgischer sprechwechsel] „Yes Bowties are cool." „Dünner aber nicht schlecht. Ein wunderbar markantes Kinn." Sagte Jack nachdem er aufgestanden war und fuhr die herausragenden Tele des Gesichts des Doctors mit der Fingerspitze nach. „Der Körper sieht auch jung aus, sicher flexibel oder?" Sagte Jack mit einem verführerischen Grinsen. „Typisch immer kriegt er die ganze Aufmerksamkeit." Murmelte River, griff Jacks Schulter drehte ihn herum und zog ihn nahe an sich heran. Jack wollte protestieren den er war noch nicht mit der Begutachtung des neuen Doctors fertig ganz zu schweigen von den Erkundungstouren die seine Hände planten, doch jeder Protest wurde im Keim erstickt als sie ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund pressten. „Genau das hat mich umgebracht." Rief der Doctor jubilierend doch ohne, dass ihm jemand Beachtung schenkte. Die anderen Gäste der Bar hatten schon seltsameres gesehen als zwei Humanoide die sich gegenseitig die Zungen in die Hälse gesteckt haben, im besonderem wenn die Zungen dabei sogar noch mit dem eigenen Körper verbunden blieben. River und Jack hingegen waren mit sich selbst mehr als ausgelastet vor allem da River Jack nun auf den Tisch drückte und sich rittlings auf seinen Bauch setzte und begann sein Hemd aufzunesteln. Der Doctor erkannte das er hier nur störte und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Tardis die River in der Damentoilette der Bar geparkt hatte was ihm als er hineinging musternde Blicke und das Schulterzucken eines Judoon mit Security T-Shirt einbrachte. „Clara ich bin wieder da River wird wohl noch ein wenig brauchen also kannst du ruhig noch rausgehen und dich amüsieren." „Also das geht gerade aus zwei Gründen nicht Doctor." „Wieso denn nicht?" fragte er und macht sich auf in Richtung Küche von wo er ihre Stimme hörte. „Ersten ich habe gerade zwei Soufflees im Ofen." „Das ist jetzt wirklich kein Grund keinen Spaß zu haben. Ich bin ein ziemlich guter Koch und bin durchaus in der Lage mich um deine Soufflees zu kümmern. Komm reich die Schürze rüber." Rief er während er um die letzte bog und fragte in dem Moment in dem er die Tür zur Küche aufstieß. „Was ist der zweite Grund?" „Ich trage gerade nichts außer der Schürze."

Der Doctor wusste nicht was er mit seinen Händen tun sollte. Eigentlich wusste er nicht was er überhaupt tun sollte. Seine Hände flatterten förmlich das einzige was ihm einfiel war seine Fliege zu richten also tat er es. Nach mehrmaligen räuspern und schlucken sagte er [Dramaturgisches Englisch] „Well thats a new one." „Wolltest du dich nicht um meine Soufflés kümmern Doctor?" Fragte Clara mit dem verführerischsten Lächeln das der Doctor seit dem Tag seiner Hochzeit gesehen hatte und machte den Weg zum Ofen frei. „ Und ich will deine Kochkünste sehen. Keine Angst sie sind fertig du kannst den Ofen aufmachen ohne das sie zusammenfallen. Hier lass mich dir die Jacke abnehmen." Sagte sie und tat es auch direkt darauf wobei sie weit näher an ihn heranrückte als sie es hätte müssen, das alles tat sie ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen. So nahe das er ihre Wärme auf seiner Haut spürte, so nahe das er sie riechen konnte. Sie trug kein Parfüm es war nur der Geruch ihres Körpers doch der alleine reichte schon fast um ihn den Verstand verlieren zu lassen. Es war für ihn ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit seine Augen von ihr abzuwenden. „So Doctor nun kusch an die Arbeit bevor die Soufflés noch austrocknen und zusammenfallen." Sagte sie und schubst ihn in Richtung Ofen, was ihn aus den Gedanken riss. Während er sich hinunter beugte und Claras Backwerk bestaunte Griff sie in die Tasche seiner Jacke holte etwas heraus und versteckte es hinter ihrem Rücken. Sie war wohlvertraut mit dem Prinzip eines Sonic Screwdriver nur daran denken was man will zielen und auf den Knopfdrücken sie hatte stets gut aufgepasst wenn er ihr die Funktionsweisen und Beschränkungen der Teils unglaublichen Geräte in seinen wundervollen Schiff erklärte. Sie wusste was sie wollte. Also zielte sie auf den immer noch nach vorne gebeugten Doctor und dachte ein kurzes Wort und drückte. Der Doctor hörte das ihm wohlbekannte Geräusch seines Screwdrivers stand auf und drehte sich um und bemerkte das ihm auf einmal nackt wie am Tag seiner Geburt vor ihr stand.


End file.
